Eleven Silences
by XtaticPearl
Summary: Silence speaks a million words. Really? I dunno. Here's a One-Shot, a drabble really, of eleven conversations between Rose/Scorpius at eleven stages of their lives. Dumb I know, but give it a shot. Sometimes simple things can be enjoyable too. Canon characters belong to J.K Rowling only.


Hi! Ok, this is a mindless drabble of Rose/Scorpious. I dunno why but I always thought that Next Gen have great potential. This One-Shot has 11 conversation between Rose/Scor at 11 stages of their lives. Each conversation starts with Rose and has a common silence. Gah, I dont know if its cyte, boring or just plain stupid but well... Just have a go at it?

* * *

"You saved me" "Yeah" "Why?" "Because you were innocent and victimised?" "Bull" "How about because you're my friend?" "So are a million other people. Not a good reason." "How about this? You saved me from McGonagall a lot many times." "You, my brothers, Freddie, Roxanne and all the others. I saved all of you a lot many times. STILL not a good reason for _you _to save me" "What do you want me to say?!" "The truth" "I saved you because..you..I.." "Spit it out!" "I love you!"

Silence

"Really?" "Yeah." "Ok." "Ok? That's all you have?" "What else do you want?" "Seriously?!" "Ok. I love you too?" "Thanks." "Don't mention it"

* * *

"You're an arse" "I know" "I don't like you" "I know" "I think you should be locked up in 's" "I know" "I WON'T kiss you" "I know" "I lost a lot of things because of you." "I know" "I should hate you" "I know" "But I don't" "I know" "What else do you know?!" "You love me?"

*snort* Silence

"Yeah...But I love you" "I know"

* * *

"HOW COULD YOU?!" "Rose..." "YOU FORGOT?!" "Rose.." "YOU FORGOT MY BIRTHDAY!" " Rose..." "YOU FORGOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND'S BIRTHDAY?!" "Rose.." "ONE DAY YOU'LL FORGET ME TOO!" "ROSE!" "WHAT?!" "This is for you!"

Silence

"A ring?" "Yeah...my grandmother's." "Why?" "It's your birthday and I wanted to propose." "Propose?" "Yeah. Marry me?" "What?" "You heard me" "Ehm..Ok. Yeah. Of course..I mean hmhph..."  
-

* * *

"You're wearing a red shirt inside your suit" "Yes" "On your wedding" "OUR wedding but yes" "This is not the shirt you liked" "Yes" "You hate red" "Yes" "You did it for me?" "Yes" "Despite the fact that you look crazy and your parents will kill you?" "Yes"

Silence

"You really love me huh?" "Yup" "Me too"

* * *

"I need to tell you something" "I'm busy hon." "It's important" "Not now baby" "I wont be long" "Later sweetheart" "Just hear me out" "In just a minute bear" "I'm pregnant"

Silence

"Scor?" "Huh?" "You dropped the phone" "Huh?" "The .. you ok?" "Huh?" "You heard what I said?" "You're pregnant" "That. Yes" "That's ..me..we..what should I do now?" "Hug me?" "I love you." "I love you more."

* * *

" SCORPIOUS HYPERION MALFOY!" " I'm sorry baby." "YOU DON'T EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!" "I'm sorry baby" "I HATE YOU" "I'm sorry baby" "I WILL KILL YOU!" "I'm sorry baby" "I'LL MAKE DAD KILL YOU" "I'm sorry baby" "I..AAAAAHHHH!" "It's coming! ..I'm sorry baby, one last push"

Silence. Grunts. Loud Cry.

"S..Scor?" "Yes baby?" "I'm sorry" "I love you both" "Our daughter and you, I love you both too"

* * *

"Calm down" "She's gone Rose!" " To Hogwarts" "Forever!"  
"For 7 years. With vacations back to home" "She will be in a horrible house!" "Hufflepuff is not horrible" " I meant Slytherin" "That's Al's ex-house" "See?! Horrible!" "He's your best friend. And she will survive _any_ house" "She will be pranked severely" "She will handle it" "She'll meet a GUY!" "She's 11" "Exactly! A kid! My kid!" "OUR daughter is strong Scorpious. She will be back in 6 months and will love you the same."

Silence

"You're crying" "No" "It wasn't a question" "I don't know what to do now" "Relax" "Ok..Rose?" "Yes hon?" "I love you" "Me too hon, me too"

* * *

"She's going away!" "She's getting married" "To a useless womanizer!" "To an Auror, a Zabini and a man who would die rather than cheat on her" "She will forget us!" "She will live 5 houses away" "I hate his parents!" "They are OUR best friends from after-Hogwarts"

Silence

"How are you being so calm?" "You remember when she went to Hogwarts?" "Yes" "You remember what you told me?" "Yes" "That's why" "Scorpious Malfoy, I love you" "Rose Malfoy, I love you too"

* * *

"What is wrong?" "How do you know something's wrong?" " You're staring at the floor as if it wants to eat you, your hands are shivering and hair is all mussed like you tried to tear it up" "Oh. Its nothing big" "Well, lets try this again. What's wrong?" "Our daughter is pregnant"

Silence

"Oh" "Oh? I tell you something mind-boggling, freaky and you say OH?!" "Yep" "Why?" "Because I knew" "What?! When? How?" "Yesterday, at dinner. Mother's instinct" "Brilliant! Now what?!"  
"We get another family member. Thats what." "Yeah...Rose?" "Yeah?" "You're amazing. I love you you know?" "I know hon. I love you too."

* * *

"You have to get up. Healers say you cant but you have to" "Rose.." "I don't care how much it hurts or what you have to do. You have to be here Scorpious" "Rose.." "Dont you dare quit on me you arse. You promised me forever!" "Rose, I'm sorry" "Thats not what I want to hear damn it!" "I know. But I am."

Silence

"What do I do Scor?" "You live" "Not funny" "I know but its true" "I don't know how" "You trust me?" "More than myself" "Then you will know how" "I love you Scor" "I love you too Rose"

* * *

"I cant believe you beat me to this!" "It wasn't a competition" "But still! This place is beautiful!" "Not quite. Its too..whitey" "It's called Heaven. Of course its whitey" "Are you sure we're dead? Cuz this feels too real."

Silence

"It does feel real huh?" "Yup. And it's the best I've felt for long" "Me too. Weird huh?" "You bet. And Rose?" "Yeah?" "Thanks" "For?" "Coming to me. Must have been difficult?" "Nah. I was too addicted to you" "Kinky but true I guess.. I love you" "Me too hon, forvever"

* * *

Oh-kay! That was the end...As I said in the beginning, all convos start with Rose ( in case you were confused) R & R please!


End file.
